


I'm Your Blanket Now

by KaPowww



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, One Shot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaPowww/pseuds/KaPowww
Summary: *One-shot*Just a night with Yelena and Pieck.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Yelena
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	I'm Your Blanket Now

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this rushed and messy. I just wanted to make a quick fic with these two. I wanted something simple, no real dialogue, just smut. I've been shipping them so hard. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Check the end of the work for more notes.

Pieck lie on her back, stretching out in search of any cover on the bed. Surely, they had not knocked everything off onto the floor. Finding the corner of a sheet that had clung to the edge of the mattress, Pieck drug the material over. She draped it over her form. The action was not intended to gain warmth, neigh, in fact her naked body radiated with heat. She was still humming from the recent activities. She pulled the sheet up to her eyes playfully. Spying the towering figure of her lover. The blonde was highlighted by light from the window. She stood with her back to Pieck. The rattle of clasps and buckles rang in the air. Pieck’s eyes wandered down, following the defined curve if Yelena’s spine. Admiring the straps that framed her ass. Pieck had concealed herself under the sheets as she waited. She used this moment of distraction for the blonde as an opportunity to sneak a feel. She snaked her fingers down her abdomen, shortly finding her core...The amount of wetness made her suck in a sharp breath. She slammed her eyes shut, re-living the intimate encounter that had occurred just moments earlier. She relished in the thought of being claimed by the tall blonde. Loving the idea of how a mixture of her cum and the blonde’s saliva now painted her thighs. She knew she would become prey again soon enough. A tightness in her chest built at the thought of it. Before she could focus the weight shifted at the foot of the bed. Pieck opened her eyes and watched Yelena, wondering what her lover’s approach would be to her act of false modesty. A tug at the end of the sheet indicated that the hunter had no intention of allowing her concealment. She could see the lips of her captor curl upward. That damn smirk. She wanted that mouth on hers. Only a short time ago, had she last drunk from them. The sheet slip from Pieck’s fingers and the feeble grip that she had upon it. With slow, calculated grasps, Yelena drug the fabric down Pieck’s bare body. The agonizingly slow reveal only escalated the burning desire in both of them. Yelena grew hungrier inch by inch. She had never known such a craving. Her want for Pieck over time had transformed to obsession and need. The friction of the fabric on naked skin created a beautiful mosaic of goose bumps. Yelena ached to touch them, to read them like braille. Once the obstacle was removed, Yelena tossed the wadded sheet to a far corner of the room. She could not force herself to hesitate any longer. Her hands captured her lover’s ankles. She loved how her hands could wrap so effortlessly around them and Pieck’s wrists. Yelena’s hands began their travel along Pieck’s calves and continued their journey northward. Switching slight direction, she moved her hands along the inside of Pieck’s thighs. Using her broad shoulders, she nudged the pair of legs slightly apart. Yelena planted a precise trail of kisses along the burning valley of Pieck’s stomach, into the hills of her breasts until she reached her lover’s lips. She had successfully avoided areas Pieck would have wanted to be most touched. She hoped to build the woman’s frustration. Yelena eclipsed the small brunette beneath her. She lowered herself, fusing their flesh. Pining Pieck just where she wanted her. Pieck purred at the contact. She enjoyed the weight of her lover on her small frame. Yet, she trembled with anticipation when she felt the cool material of the toy, now strapped to Yelena’s hips. Their eyes met once again, darkening with want. They could only concentrate on each other. Yelena leaned down, their mouths centimeters away. 

“I’m your blanket now.” Yelena’s deep voice echoed in Pieck’s ears, raking down her body, straight to her core. Suddenly, breathing didn’t seem all that much of a priority to Pieck. She was lost upon the woman above her. Pieck finally swallowed the lump in her throat and placed her hands on the back of Yelena’s neck, pulling her into a kiss. Fingernails scratched upward into the short undercut and gave a small tug on the straight blonde hair. Pieck’s other hand ran up the expanse of back that she had just been marveling at. The tiny woman began to massage circles into the taut muscles. She moaned, tasting herself on the other woman’s lips. Seconds later, Yelena swiftly pulled away from the brunette. Pieck was caught off guard when Yelena clasped to the back of her knees and hooking her legs around her waist. Yelena sensed her partners desire but knew she wanted to take her further, she would be sure to remind Pieck that she was in control now. Yelena reached between Pieck’s legs gathering the arousal that has pooled there. Pieck gasped and blushed crimson red. She was mesmerized by the movement as Yelena used the natural lubricant to stroke the shaft between her legs, prepping it for her. The room stilled as Yelena guided herself to Pieck’s warm and inviting opening. As an additional tease to her tiny wife, she slid the cock through the pretty, pink, lips. She made sure to graze against the sensitive nub as she did so. Once aligned, Yelena could only find amusement when Pieck’s hips involuntarily raised to meet her. Inch by inch she began to take the brunette. Pieck hissed at the welcomed intrusion only to cry out in surprise when Yelena slammed her hips forward. She had opted not to wait her lover out; crashing into the smaller woman. She wanted to push her to the absolute limit and rob her of a period of adjustment. She tucked her arms behind her partner, large hands gripping the perfectly curved ass. She began with long drawn-out strokes putting her weight into each thrust. She almost feared that she would crush the small beauty but began to lose herself in the feeling of holding her against the mattress. Pieck instinctively clung to Yelena’s larger frame, clawing at the broad shoulders. She never understood how she could routinely forget the raw strength that the blonde possessed. She closed her eyes allowing her other senses take her. The scent and warmth of the blonde only made Pieck intoxicated. The once quiet room filled with the sounds of ragged breath, the slap of skin against skin, and the murmurs of lust. She was drawn from her trace once she felt a sudden absence of Yelena weight. She had pushed herself up, now sitting back on her knees. She pulling Pieck impossibly closer, almost into her lap. The rhythm between them increased. Pieck could only reach out to her lover clasping her hands that had hold of her hips. Yelena’s jogged her hips into Pieck’s, creating sharp, shallow thrusts. Her breath becoming more labored as she exerted herself. Sweat beaded on her brow. Despite the blinding pleasure that was coursing through Pieck, she forced her eyes open to see Yelena intently watching her with hooded eyes. Pushing herself onto her elbows, she followed Yelena’s line of sight straight to where their bodies joined. The flush on Pieck’s face only spread from her cheeks down to her chest as realization hit her. She felt slightly embarrassed at the way her body reacted and how she could not mask it from her hungry partner. She too found herself watching as she took her wife’s cock. The shaft bottomed out with each movement. Unaware initially that she too was moving on her own accord, meeting Yelena’s hips with each advance. Something primal and wild was born in them, moving as if possessed. A familiar heat started to rise in Pieck’s abdomen, she started to grasp at anything that she could. Giving her lover encouragement through soft moans, she spread her legs wider. When Yelena began to hear her love close in on release, she knew she had to act fast. She withdrew from Pieck, producing a groan of frustration and shock from the smaller woman. Before she could bop the taller woman on the head Pieck was softly lifted off the bed. A mischievous laugh vibrated out of the blonde’s chest; her little love was so easy to physically manipulate which gave Yelena such delight. 

Flawlessly, Yelena shifted their positions on the bed. Pieck now laid in front of Yelena. Yelena planned to take control of Pieck from behind. Determined to pick up where she had abruptly left off, she propped Pieck’s leg over her own. Due to her size difference, it took little effort to spread Pieck open. She swiftly readjusted and re-entered the brunette, eliciting a strangled sigh. If Pieck had felt any perception of humiliation earlier, she felt more vulnerable and open to her lover now more than ever. Yelena gave a tentative thrust, testing her access. By the moan and tremble received, she felt confident that she could resume the pace she had set. She drove her hips forward, rocking herself and the small woman to a cadence she set without losing any of the power behind each motion. As she pumped in and out, Pieck desperately tried to find purchase against the strong woman. She reached back and slid her hand from Yelena’s pelvis until she found the leather strap that hugged the perfect curve of her wife’s ass. She curled her fingers around it just to keep herself anchored to earth. Yelena now had access to allow her hands to roam and tease the supple flesh, her target however was the mouth-watering skin of Pieck’s neck. One of her free hands rose to Pieck’s nape. She gripped the back of the brunette’s neck, admiring how it felt in her grasp. Using her nails, she racked the skin as it travelled into the dark, wavy hair. The blonde gave the sensitive scalp a quick message before firmly balling her fist. By doing so, she was able to move some of the hair from her intended target. Whimpers fell from Pieck’s lips, she tilted her head allowing Yelena access to her throat. She dipped her head, planting a burning kiss upon Pieck’s pulse. She sank her teeth into the sweet spot only to then peak her tongue out and sooth over it the marked flesh. Yelena punctuates each thrust, using the new position to her advantage. Long and strong fingers found their way to the wet mound between Pieck’s legs. She softly ran them along the aching bud, now swollen and used. She began gentle circular motions to contrast the harsh flow. Pieck’s inner walls contracted and quivered. She didn’t know whether to squirm away from the lover’s grip or submit further into the embrace. Yelena sensed the impending climax and repeated her motions. Lashing Pieck with harsh, punishing thrusts with each roll of her hips. As her inner muscles began to tighten, a feral but pleasured scream started to spill from the brunette’s mouth. Yelena removed her hand from Pieck’s hair. She grabbed Pieck’s jaw, forcing her into a kiss, muffling the cry of ecstasy. She drug her cock in and out, making sure to sit every sensitive spot. Pieck’s brows furrowed with a swell of heat in her core. Her pussy quivered and fluttered around the shaft. Yelena released her love’s lips and watched with thirsty eyes. She loved nothing more than to witness the expressions of passion on the small brunette’s face. The tall blonde grunted as she continued her efforts, her lower back and leg muscles strained from prolonged exertion. Pieck’s eyes struggled to not roll back in her head as her vision began to blur, cumming with a final sharp cry. Her eyes began to well with tears as her body shuddered. Her head hung as every nerve ending in her body pulsed. Yelena milked as much of her orgasm as she knew the brunette could take, moving slower until a small tap from her partner cued her to finish. Pieck’s limbs grew limp and heavy. Hushed curses fell from her lips. Heavy breathes hitched when she felt Yelena withdraw, she did so as slowly as she could allow to avoid causing Pieck any displeasure. Yelena was an attentive lover; she began her usual routine of showering Pieck with kisses and sweet nothings. She used her strong hands to massage the exposed Pieck. Pieck emitted a small whimper from the back of her throat when she felt Yelena mimic her earlier behaviors. Yelena’s fingers re-traced Pieck’s pussy. She was very pleased in her work. She gingerly ran her finger through the abused lips. Pieck blushed fire red when the tall blonde whispered remarks of how she had been such a good girl and that she had to taste good after a deep fuck. Her husky voice made Pieck shiver. Yelena brought her hand up from its exploration to reveal the long fingers covered in strings of cum. Without hesitation she licked them clean as she looked down at her lover. Pieck tried to compose and gather herself. She rolled over while still in the arms of her love. She and the blonde were chest to chest. Eyes connected. There that cocky little smirk was again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! I look forward to feedback. I could always benefit from my work being critiqued. I haven't wrote fanfiction in over 6 years now, so I'm a bit rusty... Actually very dusty. This was just a little project that I wanted to start up because I want to start doing things like this that bring me joy. Besides, Yelena and Pieck just don’t have enough FanFiction! If you want something done, you have to do it yourself. Right?! I'm welcome to any prompt ideas or requests also! If you are interested please contact me! 
> 
> <3


End file.
